Lightning strikes again
by JC 619
Summary: Lightning considers quitting the NFL after getting released, but a phone call might change all that. Dedicated to the World Champion Philadelphia Eagles.


Hey Folks. As you know on February 4, 2018 The Philadelphia Eagles defeated The New England Patriots 41-33 to win the NFL Super Bowl aka Super Bowl LII (52). It is the First time that the Philadelphia Eagles ever won the Super Bowl, and the First time since 1960 since the Philadelphia Eagles won the Championship. Anyway, I was abit inspired by the story of Nick Foles, and thought about Lightning for this so enjoy. I only own my OCs.

* * *

 _Lightning quits!_

That was in the mindset of Lightning as he sat outside looking at the canadian wildnerness.

About a decade ago, Lightning won Total Drama: Revenge of the Island & gained a cool million dollars. With that money, Lightning had set himself up to become a future quarterback, & win the Super Bowl like his father had done years ago. Things were looking up for himself as he went through College playing for Michigan. Eventually, He was drafted in the first round of the NFL Draft by the Denver Lightning, Everything was going well but that was four years ago.

"I'm sorry Lightning, but we decided to focus on our starting Quarterback so we going to cut you from the roster." said the Owner of the Baltimore Ravens.

For Lightning, That was rock bottom, In four years he went from being the starter for Houston to being traded to Baltimore, and being relegated to backup, and then finally being released. He had remembered talking to his dad about it.

"Dad, I'm thinking about quitting football." said Lightning.

"Well son, Are you sure you want to quit? There's no dishonor if you wanna leave." said Lightning's dad.

"Yeah, I'm sure would I ever tell you something, and not refer to myself in the third person?" questioned Lightning.

"Okay then, If you are heading up here, why not spend afew days at the old family cabin to clear your mind." offered Lightning's dad.

"Okay, that sounds good." said Lightning.

Lightning had spent the last few days at his family's old cabin comtemplating his retirement. He knew he was leaving the sport, and was going to work at his dad's sports agency. He felt like he was ready to retire. On the last day, he was packing up, and getting ready to visit his parent's house.

"Well, Time to head on home." said Lighting as he started up his car, and started driving off. Just then, His phone was buzzing afew times.

"Looks like Lightning got afew messages." said Lightning as he noticed that cell phone reception was back on, and noticed afew messages, one struck him in particular.

"Who's NFL Coach?" asked Lightning as he then pressed play.

"Hello, Lightning? This is coach Jared Dorazio of the Philadelphia Eagles. I have been looking for a new Quarterback for a backup position, and I've seen your work and I think you can work well with our team. Give me a return call as soon as possible." said Jared as the call ended.

Lightning looked at the message, and noticed that it was sent yesterday.

"Lightning better call back, and hope it's not too late." said Lightning as he quickly dialed the phone.

(One Week Later)

"Welcome to Philadelphia Lightning." said Coach Dorazio as he shook Lightning's hand.

"Thanks, So you think Lightning will work well with your team?" asked Lightning.

"Well our offense is focusing on a strong pass, but given your history of rushing I think we can work with that." explained Jared.

"Okay then, So Lightning is a backup right?" asked Lightning.

"For now yes, but I'll make sure you get some time on the field out there." said Jared.

"That's cool then, As long as Lightning feels great, Lightning will succeed." said Lightning.

Throughout the season, Lightning got some time on the field, and played pretty well. However, Before the season ended, The Star Quarterback Colin Malone suffered a Knee Injury that ended his season. That was the moment that Lightning had to be starter. Next week was his official start at home in the season finale against Washington. Lightning was gearing himself up as Coach Jared met up with him.

"You ready there Lightning?" asked Jared.

"Lightning is always ready Coach!" responded Lightning as he put his helmet on, and marched out into the field.

Lightning had played decently winning the game for Philadelphia. With the win, Philadelphia had made the Playoffs. Getting a first round bye, The Eagles deafeated the New Orleans Saints, and won the NFC Title beating the Chicago Bears. Lightning had played well throughout the playoffs, but now he was going to be leading his team to the Super Bowl, and suprisingly Lightning was abit nervous on game day.

"Hey Lightning, I got something for you." said Jared as he gave him an Iphone.

"Thanks Coach, but Lightning already has one." responded Lightning.

"Just play it, It has a call for you." said Jared.

Lightning pressed play, and suddenly, the Total Drama Revenge of the Island cast appeared on screen.

"Congrats Lightning!" said the cast.

"Woah, It's been forever since Lightning seen some of you guys!" said an ecstatic Lightning.

"Well, Your coach saw some the show when he was younger, and thought this would be a nice gesture for you." explained Cameron.

"We've seen your performance out there, and you're doing great." complimented Zoey.

"And you look awesome in that uniform, Love the kelly green." said Dakota.

"Thanks guys." said Lightning.

"Good luck out there soldier." said Brick.

"Kick some butt out there sparkle, I got fifty bucks riding on you." said Jo.

"Okay, I will, See you guys later." said Lightning as he ended the call.

"Thanks Coach, Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta Ring to place on my finger." said Lightning as he headed out of the Locker Room.

With the boost, Lightning led the Philadelphia Eagles to a Super Bowl Victory over the New York Jets. Lightning had even been rewarded the MVP of the Super Bowl.

"So where are you going to do now?" asked a Female Reporter to Lightning.

"Well after Disney World, Lightning has a Total Drama Reunion to host!" said a stoked Lightning.

* * *

Allright, I'm just blowing off some Philly Phan Steam (I saw the Parade on TV, and the whole Game as well). Anyway, _Reviews_ are up, and _Ideas_ are Welcomed.


End file.
